Desires
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: Se dice que los sueños son , mayormente, deseos reprimidos, pensamientos ocultos o simplemente anhelos destruidos. Tal vez sea cierto o alomejor no. Suele pasar que uno sueña con lo ultimo que pensó o alomejor hay una coneccion con los deseos de otra persona. Rating M por lemmon y escena fuerte! SHADAMY


_**Hey! Que creen? Se me ha ocurridu otro one-shot! Totalmente random xD Advierto que es un lemmon! Tambien advierto que sera algo fuerte para las mentes sencibles! ajajjaajAsi que a mis ultimate pervs fans , les va a gustar jajajaj! Asi que disfruten ;D**_

 _ **Desires**_

Sus pasos eran silenciados e amortiguados por la suave arena. La luna parecia sonreirle y las estrellas se esparcian por todo el horizonte, dandole un toque magico y pacifico a la atmosfera. Suspiro soñadora y se abrazo a si misma al sentir la brisa de aquella media noche de verano acariciarla.

-Hey , Ammes!- La voz entusiasta de su amor eterno llamo su atension.-Si no vas a comer , corres el riezgo de quedarte sin comida.-Bromeo dandole una guiñada y sonriendo divertidamente.

-Jah! No lo dudo.-Nego con una gran sonrisa mientras posaba sus manos en sus caderas , en actitud altiva.-Pero mas vale que este alli cuando decida comer , o de lo contrario.-Sonrio con perversion parando frente a el.-Me comere al culpable de mi perdida.-Completo lamiendo la comisura de los labios de erizo azul , sin apartar su mirada de sus orbes esmeraldas.

-Decidida y directa. Por eso te amo.-Bromeo antes de darle un fugaz beso en los labios.-Pero no me intimidas.- Susurro en su oreja en tono provocativo y se alejo a su caracteristica velocidad.

Amy rio levemente y sacudio la sensacion de cosquilleo en su oreja. Vio como su amado se unia a sus amigos alrededor de una le contaba algo a Tails con gran entusiasmo , mientras se mantenia sentada en el regazo de Knuckles , quien comia un pincho sin darle mucha importancia a nada en particular. Cream le daba malvadiscos a su chao y Sonic deboraba todo lo que encontraba. Volvio a girarse , para contemplar la vista por ultima vez y regresar con sus compañeros , pero un destello dorado capto la atension de sus aceitunas. "Huh?"

Presa de la curiosidad , camino por la orilla de la playa ; ajena a que se habia alejado demasiado de su grupo. Miro atrás y sintio algo de temor al sentirse capturada por las penumbras. Subio una gran colina de arena y se perdio entre unos arbustos de uvas playeras. "Talvez deberia regresar."

Una nueva rafaga de viento la sobresalto y aquel destello dorado parecio desvanecerse frente a ella ; en lugar de esta , vio una figura materializarse. Retrocedio intimidada y lista para correr.

-Rose?-Su miedo se esfumo al reconocer aquella voz grave que la nombraba.

-Shadow! Me has asustado!-Se quejo algo irritada y aliviada.

-Humph! Has sido tu quien me ha seguido.-Recalco parando frente a ella.

-Porque no has asistido a nuestra gira? La hemos pasado muy bien.-Comento mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

El azabache se encogio de hombros y la rodeo con un tiburon en mar abierto. Amy lo miraba algo confundida e incomoda por su comportamiento.

-Que haces?-Cuestiono girandose para tenerlo de frente.

-Te sienta bien el naranja.-Comento con una sonrisa prepotente , cruzandose de brazos.

-G…gracias.-Amy se vio a si misma al haber olvidado que traia puesto su bikini del color mencionado.

-Tsk!-Shadow hizo eco en la parte trasera de su garganta y volvio a caminar frente a ella , esta vez acaricio su mejilla y miro abajo para poder verla a los ojos.-El rojo tambien es un bueno tono en tu piel.-Su voz se torno algo oscura y logro que Amy se sonrojara aun mas.

-Yo…yo creo que es hora de…regresar.-Hablo con velocidad antes de pasar de largo en la direccion que habia llegado.

-Yo creo que no.

Iba a cuestionarle el porque , pero una gran fuerza la halo y se vio atrapada en el fuerte agarre de aquel erizu oscuro.-Shadow sueltame!-Chillo ampujandolo por su pecho , en un vano intento de alejarlo de ella.

-Sabes.-Se aferro mas a ella y comenzo a susurrar en su oreja.-No asisti a tu evento , porque no deseaba verte con el faker.-Gruño levemente ante la mencion de su rival.-Pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad de tenerte aquí , no la pienso desperdiciar.- Mordio la oreja de esta al terminar.

Amy se retorcio ante el dolor y exclamo un grito de dolor. Se sentia aterrada y prisionera del azabache.-Basta! Sueltame! - Ordeno buscando valor dentro de si.

Esto causo una leve carcajada maniaca por parte de Shadow antes de que sus facciones se endurecieran y la lanzara contra el suelo. Amy chillo ante el dolor del impacto y busco pararse rapidamente.-Sonmuhuhuh!

-Shhhh…no queremos interrupciones o si?-Sonrio con malisia tapando su boca con una mano , arrodillado sobre ella.

La ojeo unos minutos , sintiendose aun mas atraido por la resistencia de esta. Llevaba tiempo deseandola y ahora , ahora era su momento.

-mjhh!-Agarro la mano que la privaba de respirar e intento girarse para quitarselo de encima , pero era inutil.

-Eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas , no?-Comento un tanto irritado , colocando ambas manos de esta sobre su cabeza y aprisionandolas con su mano libre.-Esto es lo que haremos.-Comenzo a hablar , ahora agarrandola fuerte del cuello para cortarle el aire y las palabras.-Seras buena chica o te dejare inconciente. Es eso lo que quieres?-Ofrecio fulminandola con la mirada , deseo mezclado con su irritasion.

-No…Sha…dow…por…favor.-Rogo entre lagrimas mientras trataba de buscar aire.

-Exacto.

Libero su cuello y se despojo de ambos inhibidores , colocandoselos a ella en sus muñecas. Los aros brillaron al sellarse y Amy miro arriba , buscando saber que ocurria. Pronto , una gran debilidad tomo posesion de su voluntad y dejo de luchar.

Shadow sonrio satisfecho y se inclino completamente para besarla en los labios. Amy giro su rostro para alejar sus labios de los suyos , pero no pudo. El azabache gruño volviendo a tomarla por el cuello mientras profundizaba el beso.

Su legua invadio su boca al tiempo que aquella otra mano paseaba por su cuerpo semi desnudo. Dio un sobresalto al sentir aquella mano en su espalda , soltar el lazo de la parte superior se su traje de baño. Volvio a moverse tembloroza y este la mordio en el labio inferior. Salto con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza por la punzada y un sollozo escapo de sus labios. Esse te separo un momento y lamio la diminuta gota de sangre que se derramaba de aquella herida. Acaricio su cuello y lo levanto para poder tener mas acceso.

Amy lo trato de empujar y no pudo. Sintio como el mordia y besaba su cuello , enloquecido por su aroma. Intento gritar , pero estaba demasiado debil.

-No…-Volvio a llorar y agarro la mano que yacia en la parte trasera de su cuello.

-Mientras mas te resistas , mas energias perderas.-Susurro agravando su voz en su oido y luego lamio su oreja.

Fue entonces cuando Amy sintio , como el tiraba de lo ultimo que sostenia la prenda superior y la lanzo lejos de su alcanze. La rosada fue a tapar sus pechos por acto de inersia , pero el se alejo y aprisiono las manos de Amy a cada lado de su cabeza.

Shadow nego levemente mirandola a los ojos y luego miro sus delicados pechos ; sonriendo con pervesion.-Puedo notar que no te es indiferente mi trato.-Comento lamiendo sus filosos dientes.

Amy vio sus ojos brillar con lujuria y movio sus hombros para tratar de voltearse. Sus mejillas acaloradas le indicaban que estaba totalmente sonrojada. Volvio a chillar entre lagrimas.

Este rodo sus ojos exasperadamente ante sus pateticos intentos de escapatoria y se inclino para volver a besar su cuello , bajo por su garganta y metio su seno derecho en su boca. Solto su otra mano y masageo el segundo , un tanto ansioso.

Amy suprimio un gemido y busco quitar las manos de este de su pecho , pero tan pronto agarro la mano que la masageaba , sintio los dientes de Shadow incrustarse en su mama. Dio un sobresalto y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la fria arena. El azabache la miraba en modo de advertensia y ella capto el mensaje.

Shadow intercambio su mano y boca y le dedico atension justa a ambos pechos. Bajo por su abdomen , depositando besos deseosos y voraces , hasta que llego a su bikini. Mordio las caderas prominentes de la rosada y saco uno de los lazos de la pieza con sus dientes, luego la otra. Abrio con violencia , las piernas de Amy causando que chillara aun mas fuerte , y tiro de la prenda que lo privaba de lo que tanto ansiaba. La sostuvo en su mano y olfateo un segundo antes de lanzarla lejos.

Amy temblaba y sollozaba. No luchaba tanto y estaba extrañamente cansada. Rogaba porque Sonic apareciera y la salvara , pero no lo veia posible.

El azabache se alejo un poco y se inclino , abriendo los labios vaginales de su presa. Amy cerro las piernas inmediatamente y el las volvio a abrio con molestia. Sostuvo sus muslos con firmeza y enterro su rostro en el sexo de esta.

Amy sintio grandes escalofrios recorrerla al sentir como la lengua de el entraba dentro de ella y luego subia , jugando unos segundos con su clitoris y luego volvia a bajar. Suspiro varias veces , en contra de su voluntad. Odiaba admitir que su cuerpo la traisionaba y la hacia sentir que disfrutaba aquello.

-Estas tan mojada.-Susurro dando un ultimo lenguetazo y elevando su rostro para que sus ojos hambrientos se entontraran con los avergonzados de Amy.-Puedes aceptar que te gusta. Sera nuestro secreto.-Sonrio con prepotencia.

Ame iba a responder pero solto un nuevo respingo e suspiros al sentir como el habia introducido un dedo en su entrada. Su espalda se encorvo ante la fuerza de sus embestidas y comenzo a gemir.

Shadow gruño satisfecho al escuchar los quejidos de placer de esta y se lamio los jugos que quedaban en sus labios antes de succionar el clitoris de esta sin parar de masturbarla.

-Ahhhummm…-Gemia cerrando sus manos llenas de arena.

Volvio a gruñir por lo bajo al sentir como las paredes internas de la erizo se comprimian y presionaban sus dedos, fue entonces cuando se detuvo.

Amy respiraba entrecortadamente y sudor corria por su frente. Una gran frustracion la lleno ante el orgasmo interrumpido ; pero no se lo dio a entender. Aprobecho para agarrarlo de sus puas y alejarlo de ella , pero este empujo sus manos y se arrodillo agarrando sus rodillas al aire.

La rosada gruño frustrada y alzo la mirada al sentir que la luna habia dejado de alumbrarla. Lo reconocio mirandola intensamente , anunciando que estaba listo para rematarla. Trago pesado al inclinar su mirada y ver como el ya estaba erecto. Su gran miembro la intimido y tuvo que apartar la mirada ante el miedo y vergüenza. Ahora era su oportunidad. Agarro una gran cantidad en cada una de sus manos y se la lanzo en los ojos.

Shadow rugio molesto y la solto , restregandose los ojos desesperadamente y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Amy rodo y se paro torpemente , intentanto correr a donde sus amigos.

-Error!-Shadow se recupero mas rapido de lo que ella esperaba y se abalanzo sobre ella.

Ambos rodaron por una gran duna y quedaron en la orilla de la playa. Sus cuerpos se empaparon ante la solucion salina marina y Amy volvio a tratar de gritar.

-No! Porfavor! No quiero! Menos asi!-Volvio a llorar desesperada lanzandole golpes al macho sobre ella.

-NO!

Una ola asoto contra sus cuerpos. Amy ahora temblaba por el frio y le ardia el cuerpo. Cerro sus piernas con fuerza al sentir aquel miembro rozar su abdomen. Pero a pesar de todo , algo dentro de ella lo queria. Queria sentirlo dentro de ella. Sucumbir ante aquel depredador e unirse al placer. Sentia como sus paredes vaginales se contraian ante el deseo. Observo la silueta de este , ser rodeada por el aura mistica de la luna. Fue en ese momento en el que noto que las puas de Shadow estaban erizadas y rigidas y sus orejas hacia atrás de forma intimidante. Se sintio imnotizada por aquellos mares de sangre en sus ojos y por un momento , dejo de luchar , plegando sus orejas en su cabeza en señal de sumision.

Shadow se volvio a inclinar y beso su cuello. Dejo de aprisionar las manos de Amy en su pecho y bajo una mano por su caderra y alzo su pierna al atraparla por la parte baja de su rodilla. Jugueteo con su glande en su sexo , acariciando su clitoris y luego bajando por su entrada ; amenazando con embestirla pero no lo hacia. Ella estaba ansiosa , podia percibirlo , y solo lo enloquecia aun mas. Amy miraba a otra direccion con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza , ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza , por voluntad propia.

Shadow apreto su muslo.-Mirame , Rose.-Ordeno con dominio en su voz , su entrecejo totalmente fruncido y dientes expuestos. Esto hizo que Amy cerrara sus ojos con mas fuerza aun.-Hhe dicho que me mires!-Comando agarrandola del cuello y girandola.

Amy abrio sus ojos de golpe ante la brusquedad y se encontro con los ojos de Shadow. Eso era todo lo que el necesitaba.

-Ahhhhg!-Se tenso y gimio al sentir la fuerte embestida de Shadow, aun mirandolo a los ojos. Amy apreto sus dientes al sentir el dolor intensificarse aun mas al el introducir su masculinidad totalmente en su interiror, desgarrandola por dentro.

-grrrr…deseaba que fueras mia , pero esto no me lo esperaba.-Mordio su oreja y embujo su rostro con el suyo para volver a besar su cuello.-Eres completa y totalmente mia.- Una nueva ola rompio contra sus cuerpos , llevandose consigo la pureza que ella habia protegido con tanto recelo.

Solto el agarre en su cuello y se elevo con ayuda de ambas manos para no aplastarla mientras entraba y salia de ella freneticamente con el vaiven de las olas. Gruñia de tanto en tanto y suspiraba , sus gemidos profundos se intensificaban ante la gran presion que abrazaba su miembro.

Amy lo acompañaba de tanto en tanto. Suspiraba y ahora tenia sus piernas entrelazadas en la espalda de este , facilitandole la entrada y permitiendole profundisar las cosas aun mas.

Amy pronto volvio a ver como aquellos ojos lujuriosos se iluminaban y sus filosos dientes resaltaban de una forma sobrenatural.

La miro intensamente y se inclino para besarla apasionadamente , siendo correspondido.-Di mi nombre.-Comando aun embistiendola y a una corta distancia de sus labios.

-Shadow…-susurro debilmente.

-No te he oido.-Volvio a besarla con mas lujuria y ansiedad.

Amy se encorvo al sentir nuevamente la oleada de extasis y placer. Su entrada se contrajo , abrazando al invasor , y tambien sintio que el se expandia , causandole un dolor placentero que la llevo a su limite.-Shadow!- Repitio su nombre al llegar a su punto , abrazandolo y aruñando el hueco de su espalda , entre sus puas interiores.

-Ohh Rose!-Gruño enterrando su rostro contra el cuello de esta y llenandola completamente…

Desperto de golpe con un gran sobresalto. Su respiracion y puso eran agitados y estaba bañada en sudor. Fue luego de unos segundos que reconocio que acababa de tener un orgasmo ; la causa de su sueño.

Restrego sus ojos al recordar vivamente aquella escena erotica y se sintio culpable. Culpable de haber soñado aquello y haberlo disfrutado.

-Ammes? Estas bien?-La voz somnolienta de Sonic llamo su atension.

-Si. Solo fue un sueño.-Sonrio levemente al ver a su amado acostado a su lado.

Este asintio con sus ojos a medio cerrar y palmeo a su lado para que Amy volviera a acostarse. Asi lo hizo. Se acomodo dandole la espalda y sintio como el la abrazaba y atraia a el , enterrando su rostro en su cuello y relajandose para dormir.

 _ **Awwww que va a ser! Como que un sueño? Buuuu jajajajaj a bueno. Ese fue mi retorcido one-shot! Ojala y les gustara! Son la una y media de la noche! NO pueden culparme! Jajajaja Bueno! Me despido! Ando como zombie chequeando los errores , asi que si encuentran uno , no me culpen D: Si a alguno le estuvo curioso lo de los inhibidores y no entendio bien que paso , aquí esta la breve explicacion : Los aros de Shadow mantienen sus poderes a raya , reprimiento gran parte de ellos. Al el colocarselos a Amy , fue el mismo efecto , pero al Amy no ser tan fuerte o poderosa , la dejo totalmente indefensa. Espero que ahora si no tengan dudas! Y si si! No duden en preguntar! Ya sea por mi pagina de Fb o por un PM! Siento graaaan curiosidad por saber que opinan , ojala y no me dejen con las ganas**_ __ _ **Que no saben que cada vez que leen un fic y no dejan un review , maria vuelve a morir? No sean crueles ! Jajajajaj ya ya! Eso es todo xD Nos leeremos pronto! ;D chaoooo!**_


End file.
